


'tis the damn season

by caesar



Series: seasons [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Winter arrives, bringing the cold nights and bleak days. Historia warms Levi's heart, reminding him that they will have better days.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Series: seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. the captain's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm a week late, but i had to write something for our beloved captain's birthday!
> 
> here's my next installment of my seasons one-shots. i hope that you enjoy. happy new year everyone! also, here's a special shout out to the rivahisu discord server group - love you guys!!
> 
> (the title is from taylor swift's song of the same name, i highly suggest a listen)

He sits on the porch, watching the snow fall.

There’s a thin layer of white beginning to blanket the ground. In the distance, he can see the bare limbs of the tree slowly be draped in the snow, bearing the weight of the weather. He considered going to sit underneath the tree, but he decided it would be too cold and his ankle would not thank him for such a move.

So on the porch he sits, snowflakes settling in his hair, adding to the gray already present among the black strands.

The door opens, but he doesn’t have to look to know who’s come to fetch him.

“Why are you out here, alone, in the cold?”

Historia’s voice is laced with concern, but when he turns to look at her, her lips turn upward with mild amusement.

“You’re in my sweater,” he comments instead of answering her question.

She rolls her eyes, stepping toward him. She gently runs her hands through his hair, disturbing the snowflakes present and melting them with her warm hands. He blinks lazily at her touch, disappointed when she retracts her hand.

“You weren’t wearing it,” she tells him matter of factly as she nods to the Survey Corps cloak he has on to shield him from the weather. “You’re going to get sick if you stay out much longer.”

“Tch.” He looks away from her, back to the peaceful scene before him.

She sighs. “I have some tea steeping.”

He grunts in acknowledgment, and she heads back inside.

The silence offered by the snow gives him a tranquil feeling he hasn’t known in quite a while. He savors the calm before he mulls over the idea of tea.

Enticed, he goes inside.

As promised, Historia has a pot of rose tea ready within a few minutes of him heading in. She shoos him away to change into something comfortable - which he does, begrudgingly - and he finds her downstairs by the fireplace.

There’s two cups of tea, and she’s sat before the fire. The wood crackles as it burns, but it’s another small sound that eases Levi’s frayed nerves.

Historia beams at him as he sits beside her.

“Your face is red,” she remarks as her icy blue eyes hone in on the flush of his cheeks. Her comment makes him properly blush, and she smiles wider as he purses his lips, refusing to dignify her with a response.

She leans in to kiss him, pleased that she’s gotten the former Captain inside and in front of the fire with her.

He indulges her, lifting his hand to thread his fingers through her hair. She must have brushed it recently because he doesn’t catch any tangles, able to deepen the kiss quickly as he holds her. She lets out a soft sound as his hand settles at the base of her head, her hair pushed back.

His chest is warm, but he pulls back, not wanting to get carried away in the open in case one of the kids comes looking for them.

“I like your hand in my hair,” she tells him as he regards her. Her cheeks are rosy, her hair now tussled, and she’s the image of perfection to Levi.

He smirks. “Of course you do.”

She swats his arm playfully, turning her head to hide her embarrassment. “Shut up.” Levi reaches for his tea, cleverly entertained with the simple deed of teasing the Queen. When she faces him once more, she looks more serious, her composure having returned.

He frowns. “What?”

The blush on her cheeks seems to deepen as she looks almost _shy._ Producing a piece of thick parchment that was hidden under her leg, she offers it to Levi. She’s holding it by the edges, but the side facing up has small, neat handwriting in the center.

He takes it, squinting to read it as he brings it closer to his face.

_Happy Birthday, Captain_

_from your squad of brats_

He recognizes Jean’s handwriting from the neat lettering. Turning it over, the air is knocked from his chest.

Held in his hands is a drawing - of him and the surviving members of his squad. At the center is him and Historia, holding cups of tea and smiling at one another fondly. Mikasa is on the Captain’s opposite side, hiding a small smile behind her tattered red scarf. Behind them, Connie is cooking, his trademark grin spread across his lips. The scene is simple, but it makes Levi’s vision go blurry.

There’s several people absent from this scene, and he feels like he’s just been punched in the sternum. In spite of this, the beautiful reminder of the peaceful life he’s able to live brings a slew of emotions he’s been avoiding dealing with for quite some time.

He wipes his eyes and looks up at Historia, who already has glassy eyes as she regards him.

“Jean’s always been a sap,” he quips, managing a half-grin.

Historia laughs, and a few stray tears fall.

“Happy birthday, Levi,” she whispers. As he looks at her in the low light, all of her love on display for him in this private moment, he makes a decision. Carefully, he sets the gift behind him so he won’t crease the parchment, and then he turns back to Historia.

He kisses away the tears from her cheeks, and then he presses his lips to hers, murmuring three words that only she can hear.


	2. is this desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia and Levi warm up from the cold...in Levi’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very happy valentine’s day gift to the lovely people in our rivahisu discord server! love you guys a lot. i hope y’all enjoy this little snippet of smut!

Historia knows how to wind him up.

She’s _always_ known. 

Their first time together, before Levi went away to Marley and returned battered and scarred, was rushed and full of unspoken feelings. They stumbled into her bed, buzzed on whiskey, and making half-assed promises of it being a _one time thing._ She relished the way his calluses felt on her inner thigh and he felt drunk on the way she gazed at him with blatant desire in her blue eyes. They clamored for each other, thinking that this would be their only time, and she rose to meet his energy the entire way. She would toss words back at him, wiggle from his grasp, try to push him down on her bed and purse her lips when she was met with his immeasurable strength. 

Even now as she’s underneath him in his bed while he’s fucking her, she tries to wrench her wrists from his hold. He has her pinned while he thrusts into her, hard and fast, and she cries out with each instance that they meet, lewd sounds of skin meeting skin filling the room.

“You feel so good,” Historia tells him, trying to work her way out of his grip. His strength hasn’t ebbed, but he _is_ careful not to hurt her.

His eyes flash at her words, grey lightening to silver for a fraction of a second. 

Levi would never admit it out loud, but he strives for her praise in these moments; he fucks her harder when she tells him how perfect he feels, bites her deeper when she says he makes her skin tingle in the best way, comes harder than before when she murmurs against his cock how sweet he tastes on her tongue.

“Walls, _don’t stop!_ ”

As much as he wants to oblige and send them both over the edge, he wants to draw things out so he can savor it. They’re away from the Farm for just tonight, and Historia doesn’t have to muffle her any noise she makes - and he’s _not_ about to let that go. He rolls them over so she’s sat atop him. She runs her hands along his torso, recognizing the ridges of his scars and the divots of his musculature as she drinks in the sight of him. Her gaze settles on a particularly jagged scar underneath his pecs, only now slightly raised and white as it’s healed. She’s jarred from her reverie when he rocks his hips, hitting deeper inside of her.

“Oi. My eyes are up here.”

Her gaze meets his, and his face is crimson; he could blame their current activity, but she knows better.

“Sorry,” Historia mutters, rolling her hips so she can set a slow, teasing pace. “Just admiring the view.”

Levi frowns. “Tch.”

She rolls his eyes at his dismissal.

“You call _me_ a brat, but I think _you’re_ the brat when we’re in bed. Acting like you don’t love when I talk to you.”

She braces herself on his chest, earning a grunt from the pressure. After a moment she shifts her hands to the mattress on either side of his head, bouncing more fervently on his cock.

The sudden movements make him squeeze his eyes shut, grabbing her legs and digging in his fingertips to keep from seizing control again. He lets her lead because it’s what he _wants_ and he thanks the three Walls that this goddess of a woman is enamored with him.

He pushes his head back as he arches, running his hands along her thighs. “ _Fuck,_ Historia.” He grips her hip with one hand, lifted the other - his injured one - to her face to push back her hair. She leans her head into his touch, slowing her pace once again. He growls at the change, but he runs his thumb over her cheek, and then her lips. She opens her mouth as she breathes raggedly, her eyes never straying from his. When he’s underneath her, gradually being unraveled with pleasure - all because of _her_ \- she’s able to glimpse his raw emotions in a way no one else ever can.

He lets her take a hold of his hand on her cheek, and she doesn’t even notice the missing digits anymore. She just feels him and his rough skin on her so gently. 

“I love you,” she whispers, turning her head so she can kiss his palm. She repeats the words into his hand, making sure she holds his gaze as she does so.

His eyes soften, and for a fleeting moment they look glassy.

Full of emotions that he struggles to put into words.

When he tries, a moan comes out instead.

She grins into his hand, her pupils dilating with lust as he sits up, meeting her in a clumsy kiss. His bad hand runs up her back, lingering at the nape of her neck as he grips her. He bucks his hips up into her, and she meets him each time, rocking on his cock.

“I’m so close,” she whines, “ _Levi, please,_ let me come on you.”

His thrusts become more erratic, chasing his own high after her. She drops her head on his shoulder as she clings to him and clamps her thighs around his waist, trying to pull him impossibly deeper into her. Her fingernails scrape his scalp as a hand cards through his hair, eliciting a sound from his chest.

When she spills over, he quickly follows, spurred on by her clenching around him and moaning in his ear.

He slows, riding out his orgasm inside of her, both of them panting while they catch their breath and settle in each other’s embrace. He turns his head to press his nose into her hair, inhaling the musk of sex and the smell of her rose-scented shampoo. His eyes flutter shut, his body warm with contentment as he remains inside of her and wrapped in her arms that encircle his shoulders.

“Levi,” she murmurs, her voice soft in his ear.

He hums in acknowledgment before pulling back so he can touch his forehead to hers. “I know.”

They kiss, tender and languid, the pressure of their lust now alleviated to leave gentle affection.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
